Missing moments
by TheMandMs
Summary: Hugs, kisses and sometimes just smiles that I thought would have been quite a nice addition for different episodes until they finally caught up with us in season 4.
1. 02x20 - Investigations

**Missing moments**

* * *

Hugs, kisses and sometimes just smiles that I thought would have been quite nice in different episodes until they finally caught up with us in season 4.

* * *

_1. Investigations (02x20)_

He still thought about it. How she'd called him a pig. Sure, he'd behaved like one, but still…it had felt like a punch in the gut. Because she'd been the one to call him that. Tom couldn't quite put a finger on why that fact irked him that much.

And what was almost even worse was that people hat bemoaned that he was leaving and while at least some of them had really said goodbye and hugged him like real friends, B'Elanna hadn't been one of them. So that meant that she really did not like him. And that irritated him. He found the urge within him to prove her wrong. Tom wanted her to see that he could indeed be a nice guy. So he hoped she'd watched Neelix' latest interview which had happened to be him.

Now, trying really hard to stop thinking about frustrating, irritating B'Elanna Torres, he sat with Harry and Kes in the pub they'd created for themselves on the Holodeck. They each had a beer in front of them.

"So, you're quite the hero now, are you?", Harry said, winking at his friend, "your girl fan club will become even larger now, I'm sure."

Tom shrugged. If he thought about this honestly, there weren't many girls on this ship he was interested in. If he could stop the pack of lunatics who kept following him around since his mission was a well known fact, he most definitely would.

Noticing his friend's mood, Harry quickly changed the topic. "You know what, Kes? Your journalistic boyfriend is so annoyed with our dearest doc's behavior that he keeps fishing for every little piece of story he can get. Now he's B'Elanna's new shadow. I wonder how long it takes for her to snap his head off."

Unbeknownst to him, Tom's ears perked up upon hearing the name of the irritating chief engineer. He liked Harry a lot, considered him to be his best friend on the Voyager, but it annoyed him to no end that he and B'Elanna seemed to get along so well. If he was being honest, it made him angry.

Kes noticed her friend's darkening face. "Tom? What's wrong?", she asked concerned.

He shrugged, standing up. "I just need a little time alone," he answered, quickly leaving the Holodeck.

Restlessly walking through the corridors, he greeted a few people here and there until he stopped by the couch in front of a large window. He sat down, looking into space.

He had no idea what to do about his funny feelings regarding the chief engineer. Because as frustrating and irritating she was, he also found he rather liked her warm, brown eyes and how they sparkled when she laughed. Mostly about Harry's or Chakotay's jokes.

"Damn it," he cursed, because he wanted her to smile like she did because of him. He could be funny, too!

"Cursing isn't a very nice treat, Paris!"

Appalled, he turned around, noticing the object of his rather confusing thoughts sitting in the other corner of the couch.

"B'Elanna!" He couldn't quite fight the smile that crept up his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't see the couch was occupied already."  
He stood up, "Good night, B'Elanna."

He was about to leave, when she called his name. "You don't have to go. It's a nice coincidence you came here, actually."

Tom sat down again, looking at her confused. "May I ask why?"

She quickly averted her eyes, gazing out of the window. "Because I wanted to talk to you but it's impossible to catch you alone these days."

He nodded. "I know, it's crazy. That's why I came out here. I don't want people to hate me again, but they are driving me nuts."

His heart skipped a beat when B'Elanna turned around and smiled at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. You know, for saying mean things to you and everything."

Ignoring his pounding heart, he forced himself to sound casual. "It's okay, I deserved it. Even though that wasn't really me."

She smiled again and he felt butterflies in his belly doing summersaults.

"I think I'd like to get to know the real you."

"Don't expect too much, though. I'm a pretty ordinary guy."

B'Elanna laughed quietly and stood up. "How about you gonna let me be the judge of that?" She came up behind him and he turned around, a little wide eyed.

She squeezed his shoulder and wished him a good night, before turning around and walking down the corridor.

Tom stayed there, staring after her and tried to calm his racing heart. He would be so nice to B'Elanna Torres that she couldn't help but feel as dazed around him as he was around her.


	2. 02x15 - Treshold

_2. 02x15 – Threshold_

He kept seeing her panicked face, feeling how her warm, slightly sweaty hands stroked his face, touched his arms and legs. She'd seemed genuinely concerned for him and even though he knew B'Elanna was a kind-hearted, nice, young woman he'd thought she didn't like him very much.

"Mr. Paris, it's nice to see your handsome face again," the Doc said dryly and the Captain and Tom both chuckled.

"Nice to be back. And thanks, Doc, for saving my life."

"Well, as much as I'd like to take credit for this, I'm afraid it was a team accomplishment. Apart from that I advise you both to stay here for a while. Kes, would you please-"

He was cut off guard by crashing sounds and an obviously furious B'Elanna Torres, who was madly racing towards the beds.

"Paris! Don't you dare doing something like that to me ever again," she growled and then she grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips down on his.

Tom, too shocked to react, stayed stock still.

"You're supposed to kiss me back, fly boy," she growled, biting down on his lower lip.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured and finally responded to her (beyond aggressive) kiss.

B'Elanna moaned when she felt him participating, his tongue gently painting her lips. His arms wrapped around her slim body, pulling her closer until she was tightly pressed against him. Tom moaned when he felt her finger nails gently scraping his scalp.

"God, B'Elanna," he mumbled, trying to ignore his racing heart as he felt her tongue in his mouth.

Someone clearing their throat made them jump apart. They both turned, beet red, towards their captain, who stared at them with raised brows. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Tom, still too caught off guard to really understand what just happened, looked helplessly towards the beautiful half-klingon next to him, who did everything to avoid her captain's and his gaze.

When he realized she wasn't about to answer any time soon, he turned back to his boss again. "Well, I'm as surprised as you are, Captain, but quite pleased if I may add." Out of the corner of his eye he saw B'Elanna blush.

"You two obviously have some things to talk about. Do that, preferably private, and if you think you need to inform me about the outcome, you know where to find me. Dismissed."  
Turning back to the doctor, she asked. "Is it possible for me to recover in my quarters? I'm feeling quite well and I promise to call you instantly if my condition changes."

Kes, understanding and reacting much quicker than the hologram, agreed. "Sure, Captain, I guess that's fine."

Nodding, Janeway turned to leave.

B'Elanna quickly moved to follow. "Uh...yeah, I'm probably needed down in the engineering. So I better get back to-"

She was cut off by Tom who had quickly decided he wasn't going to miss the chance of kissing B'Elanna Torres again. Besides that he had hope that she had some kind of romantic feelings for him because why else would she kiss him like that? And he as sure as hell wouldn't pass up on the opportunity of dating her.

To his utter delight, B'Elanna didn't waste any time and quickly participated in the hot kiss he was inviting her to join. Lips stroked at first, then tongue tangled and battled for dominance.  
Tom was sure he would die any second. B'Elanna Torres was just freaking perfect.

She pressed herself closer against him, her chest against his. He could feel her nipples tightening through the thin layers of their uniforms.

And when she sighed his name right into his mouth he was sure this could just be a dream.

"Lieutenant Torres, Mr. Paris still needs to recover. This can certainly wait until he's fully healed."

They broke apart and while B'Elanna's cheeks became quite rosy, Tom couldn't help but grin stupidly at the hologram. "I'm feeling already quite recovered, Doc."

The doctor rolled his eyes, muttering something about hormones and human before shooing the chief engineer out of sickbay.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tom called after her and right before he felt the doc's calmative put his to sleep again, he saw B'Elanna winking back at him.


End file.
